Frustration
by CatOrgy
Summary: They've been caught, again. There's only so much Jake can handle before the frustration takes over him... (Lemon, Oneshot.)


I awake in a cold, bright room, hands strapped above my head to some contraption towering above the floor. Computers, monitors and machines surround me. The only sign of life is a rat lingering near an air duct.

 _God dammit... How the hell do I keep letting them catch us?!_

"I'm sorry," A voice comes from behind me. "I trusted Simmons. I should've been able to see through his lies. This is all my fault."

 _Shit, is that Sherry? So she's here, too. Guess that's good news..._

"You were just following orders, right? I thought you were doing the right thing. Find the vaccine, save the world and all that." I try to reassure her. Hell, it's not like it was entirely her fault. I mean, when did I try to stop her? I went right along with it. All this for fifty million...

That was how it started, at least...

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound fills the room, and soon after, my restraints are released.

"What the hell was that?" _And why the hell is she still stuck?_

"Whatever it was, it saved your ass... Now get me out of here."

"Alright, alright, give me a sec. There's gotta be something in here somewhere..."

I search the room, pressing buttons and typing on keyboards to try to release her locks. Nothing works.

"Dammit!" I punch a monitor, breaking the screen and sending shards of glass flying. Before long, another loud buzzing sound starts, and the platform Sherry's shackled to starts to lower. Her feet touch the floor, but her hands are still shackled above her head.

"Shit, should I punch something else?" I'm ready to tear the whole room apart, but she stops me.

"No, wait. You might end up making matters worse somehow. Just... try something else. Look for a passcode, or something."

I look around again, but frustration rears it's ugly head. This, just like every other situation we've been in since we met, is turning out to be a bust.

"I don't see anything helpful in here, Sherry. Shit, do you really think they'd leave the directions on how to work this thing just sitting around? Shit!"

I kick one of the machines. This time, smoke rises from the damaged electronics, but nothing more happens.

"Just go, Jake. Get yourself out of here. I'll be okay. I'll fight them off when they come, and I'll get out of here. Don't worry about me. You need to go before they come back."

"And how the hell do you expect to do that? We couldn't even fight them off when we were armed to the teeth. I'm not leaving you, Sherry. We're getting out of here together. Hell, even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. See?" I try the door, but it, too, is locked tight.

She's quiet after that. I pace around the room, scratching my head in annoyance and observing my surroundings. My mood grows darker by the second.

"Dammit! How the hell did this happen again? How do they keep catching us?!"

"At least we're together this time... Just calm down. We'll figure something out..."

"You're awfully fucking calm for a girl who's strapped down in a research lab. Even better, you're locked in with the infamous Albert Wesker's son! Hell, maybe I'll go crazy from being locked in here, too. Maybe I'll do some crazy fucked up shit like my father, huh?!" It was like everything we've been through was finally weighing down on me. All the shit we had to endure, the news about my good-for-nothing pops... Shit, who was I kidding? Thinking I could possibly be the cause of something good? I've always been shit. Since birth. That bastard is a part of me, whether I want to believe it or not.

"And what are you gonna do, Jake?! Are you going to create some new B.O.W. from the information within these computers? Good luck with that, you can't even get me out from here! You're just as helpless as I am!"

I face away from her, quiet for a moment, thinking hard. She's wrong. I'm not _helpless_. If anything, I have all the power in the world. Shit, who knows when we'll be getting out of here? Who knows if we ever will? For now, I'm the one with all the power, and she's just as helpless as ever.

I turn back to look at her, the look in my eyes predatory.

"No, see, that's where you're wrong," I wag my finger at her. "Here you are, locked down in a room with a man you don't even know. A fucked up, twisted soul. What makes you think you can trust me?" I walk towards her, stopping once we were nose to nose. I put my hands on either side of her head. "What makes you think I won't hurt you? Just to show my dominance in this situation... Just to show you how fucking _helpless_ I'm not?"

She tenses, but still speaks in her so-sure voice. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Jake. That's not who you are-"

"You have no clue who I am!" I slam my hand on the metal slat beside her head. "You have no clue what I'm capable of..." I whisper into her ear. "I've hurt people. I've killed people."

"That... that was for money. For you and your mother, Jake. You did what you had to do..."

"Stop making excuses for me!" I turn and walk away. "Ya know, I've always been like this... Always had to be in control. The one with all the power. You think I couldn't have taken up an honest job to take care of us?" I turn back to face her. "I chose this life. _I chose it because I needed it._ I needed to be in control. I needed to hurt people. To make them suffer." I move closer, until I can feel her breath on my neck. I feel her tense next to me, and I whisper into her ear once more. "And there's nothing more I want to do right now than to make you suffer..."

Her breathing stops. A small whimper escapes her lips. _Good. She does fear me. As she should..._

I pull back so I can look at her, to gauge her reactions as I speak. "Those 6 months... all the things they did to me, the things I learned, about my father... myself... None of those things got to me as much as the thought that I'd never see you again... The thought that I'd never be able to do this..."

I grab her hair and pull her to my lips, kissing her full and deep. Still restrained, she tries to struggle, but to no avail. _That's right, baby. Fight me... You don't want this, do you..._

After a moment of trying to gain entrance into her sweet mouth, I pull away. She starts to breathe again, and my eyes are drawn to her breasts, rising and falling rapidly with her heavy breaths.

"Jake..." she manages to speak, "This isn't... We... Please... just... help me down... please..." Tears threaten to spill down from the corners of her eyes, and for a second I feel bad. But my throbbing cock reminds me of how cruel I am. How much I enjoy watching her, bound and scared, completely at my mercy.

"Oh, no, no, no, Supergirl. I'm sorry, but your time's up. Now, I tried to be the good guy. Agreed to accompany you on your 'Let's save the world' business. But look at us, baby. We're caught, again. Who knows if we'll get outta here this time? Hell, I sure as shit ain't giving up, but..." I brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "I sure as shit ain't gonna pass up this opportunity, either..."

She's able to gasp out a frightened _no_ before my lips are back on hers, my tongue fighting it's way past her soft, swollen lips. My hands on her hips, I move my body closer, until my erection presses against her. She stiffens, then starts to squirm. _Still trying to fight me off, huh...? Don't you see how useless it is? You're mine now, baby..._

I stop my invasion on her mouth, and move my kisses to her chin, her jaw, her neck. Her breathing is labored, shaky, but she's slack beneath me, like she's lost the will to fight.

 _Aww, come on, baby... Don't give up on me just yet..._

I continue to nip at her neck. Teeth and tongue and lips, all assaulting her sweet, soft skin. She moans, and it's a mixture of torment and pleasure. _Shit... is she enjoying this?_

I pull away and look into her eyes, wide and teary, but no longer afraid... More like... she's anticipating something...

"Sherry..." I breathe, unable to fathom what she may be thinking. "Tell me... are you afraid...?"

"...no... No Jake," she's able to utter out. "I'm not afraid of you..."

 _Christ... she has to be putting up a front. She knows I want her scared, and she's not giving into me... Well that's not going to work..._

I head towards the monitor I had punched earlier before, and grab a large shard of glass. Looking back at Sherry, I give her a menacing smile, and she freezes.

"Jake... stop. You don't have to do this... You can't do this. I know this isn't you, Jake... You're just upset. But this isn't the way to fix things. I know you won't hurt me... Just, please..."

 _God, why is she so fucking calm? So fucking sure I won't hurt her? How far do I have to go to show her how serious I am?_

I stand in front of her again, holding the glass so tightly that it's cutting into my hand, but I pay it no mind. "Okay, babycakes. You say I won't hurt you, huh? What makes you think that?"

"What reason do you have to hurt me, Jake... to see me suffer? What for? What good is that going to do you, exactly?" She seems... irritated.

 _This little bitch... Locked down and helpless in front of me and yet she still acts so brave?_

"You wanna know what good it's gonna do me, huh?" I unzip my pants and pull out my cock, hard and wanting to fuck that smart little mouth of hers. She gasps at the sight of me. "You see how hard you've got me already, just by being restrained in front of me? Imagine how good I'll feel, seeing you hurt, seeing you cry, hearing you _beg_ me to stop..."

She's quiet now, staring at my dick, her mouth open. _What, never seen a cock before?_ I grab her chin with my free hand and raise the glass to her neck with the other. She whimpers again, and my dick twitches against her. "Now, sweetheart... there's nothing more I'd like to do than to take that brave mouth of yours and fuck it 'til your throat's sore. But since I can't do that..."

I bend to remove her shoes, placing the glass to the side and expecting a swift kick to the chin, but she doesn't fight me. _What the hell... Beg me to stop but don't do anything to stop me? What's with this chick?_ I throw her shoes to the side, and rise back up to meet her face to face. She's staring at me with anger in her eyes. Anger, and... something else. _What is that...?_

Determined not to let her get to me, I unbutton her pants, unzip them, and pull them down her legs, peeling them off of her and throwing them over with her shoes. I glance up at her from the floor. She's looking away from me now. _God... why can't I read this girl...?_

I retrieve the glass from the floor and stand again. Her head still turned away from me, I take the opportunity to bite into her exposed neck as I place the flat end of the glass against her sex through her panties. She cries out in pain and fear, and my cock is harder than ever.

 _Fuck, I need her._

I slice her panties with the knife and descend on her once more. "Sherry, baby... I'm gonna need you ready for me... I don't want it to hurt too bad for you, now..." I raise one leg over my shoulder and dip my tongue into her already soaking cunt.

 _Jesus fucking Christ! She's drenched! This... this is fucking turning her on!_

I continue to lick at her so-fucking-sweet juices, looking up at her blushing face as I do so. Her head has dropped down, but her eyes are closed. _She's ashamed... Aww, baby... There's no reason to be ashamed to be enjoying this..._

My hands gripping her thighs, the glass threatening her perfect porcelain skin, I ravage her cunt. She whimpers and moans quietly, and God dammit does she turn me the fuck on. Fuck her _suffering_ , the fact that she's enjoying this is doing things to me that I've never felt before.

I flick her clit with my tongue, running circles around it and using my free hand to finger her pussy. She clenches around me and it seems that she's close.

"Oh, Sherry..." I stop my assault on her clit to speak. "You like this, don't you...?" My finger pumps in and out of her and she bites her lip, blushing a bright red and squeezing her eyes shut. I add another finger and she cries out. "Yes, baby... Tell me how you really feel... Don't fight it..."

I move my mouth back to her clit as she speaks my name. "Jake... Jake, _please_..."

"Mmm... what is it that you want, baby?" My fingers pump into her, just a few more times, and she cums hard around me. I retrieve my fingers, soaked to the knuckle, and taste her from myself. _Christ Christ CHRIST she tastes fucking amazing..._

I stand before her once again. Her body hangs limply, face flushed, tears at the edges of her eyes. I kiss them away, and she opens her eyes to look at me. "That wasn't so bad, was it, baby...?"

Before I have a chance to chuckle, her legs wrap around me, pulling me towards her, pulling my cock towards her perfect soaked waiting cunt. _Ah... this is what you wanted, baby?_ I grab myself and tease her entrance. She groans in annoyance and I laugh. _Who knew things would turn out like this...? I guess I have those J'avo to thank after all..._

She breaks me from my thoughts by thrusting her body to me, taking all of me in one quick motion, and it takes everything I have not to cum on the spot. _Jesus God she's so TIGHT. FUCK._

Her legs wrapped around me, arms bound above her, face flushed red, eyes tear stained, mouth open in a tiny _o_... She's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. With one hand I grab her ass, bouncing her against me, while with the other I tear at her shirt and bra with the glass, exposing her full, perfect breasts. I lean in to take one into my mouth, biting at her nipple lightly, eliciting a small scream from her lips.

We continue this way for a while; her legs around my waist, my hand on her ass, her tit in my mouth, fucking her as she bounces against me. But it's not enough... She's been so quiet... I need to hear her. I pull away from her breast and look at her. Eyes still closed, mouth still in that cute little _o_ , but still fighting with herself.

"Sherry, baby... there's no point in fighting this... You want this. You're enjoying this, I know... Look at me, love... Show me those beautiful eyes of yours..."

She hesitates at first, but slowly turns her head towards me and opens her eyes. "Good girl... Now, let me hear you, baby... Don't hold back... Let me hear how good I'm making you feel..."

She bites her lips, still determined to keep quiet.

"Don't make me force it from you, baby girl..." I lower the knife towards her belly and she clenches around me, from fear or want, I'm not sure. "Let me hear you, baby... Or I'll make you scream with this..."

She releases her lip from her teeth and pants heavily. I move in to bite her neck again, this time harder than the last. She screams out and I notice a coppery taste hit my tongue. _Shit, a little too hard, huh._

I pull back to look at her, and she's got this fire in her eyes... this white-hot burning lust and I can tell she just wants to cum, _now._

I throw the glass to the side, both hands on either side of her ass, pounding into her harder and faster and praying I can last long enough to make her cum, make her scream my name. She moans, her hands above her head clenching and unclenching, her body moving in sync with my thrusts, and I kiss her. But this time she doesn't fight me. She kisses me back, tongue wrestling with mine, teeth nipping at my lip. I move one hand from her ass and grab the back of her neck, holding her against me and not letting her go.

My cock, sliding in and out of her wetness, her beautiful body, with no choice but to submit to me, her mouth, showing me that this is what she wants... _I_ am what she wants... It's too much to take anymore.

I break the kiss and bite into her exposed shoulder, once again hard enough to draw blood. She screams out as I fuck her harder, her cunt stretching around me, tightening as she comes close to her climax.

Releasing her shoulder, I coax her. "Come on, baby... Cum for me... I need it, Sherry..."

She screams one last time, her voice that of an angel's... and finally, she gives me what I've been wanting...

"Jake!" she screams as she explodes around me, her cunt convulsing and pulsing around me, her legs tightening their grip around my waist. The sound of her, screaming my name, the feel of her, so gorgeously tight and wet and cumming for _me,_ it all pushes me over the edge...

"Shit, Sherry...!" With one last pump inside her, I release everything I have into her, my nails digging deeply into the soft skin of her ass. She gasps, probably at the feel of having me cum inside of her. Probably not a good idea, but fuck if I care right now. I could die in this moment and I wouldn't regret it.

After a few moments of breathlessness, our bodies still linked to each other, I feel her legs slipping from around me. I pull out of her, and we both groan at the feel of no longer being bound together. I look down at her cunt, dripping with our cum, slowly traveling down the insides of her thighs, and God the sight is enough to make me rock hard again.

Her body hangs limply, and I can see that her wrists are strained, taking on all the weight of her. I place my hand on the side of her face, and lift her chin so she'll look at me. She opens her eyes, looking incredibly exhausted, and I kiss her lips once more, slow and sweet this time. When I pull away, she gives me a weak smile, and it thrills me to know I haven't completely ruined things between us.

"Well, Supergirl..." I say. "Let's go ahead and find a way to get you outta here."


End file.
